thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Case File: 36696956812 - PROOF OF LIFE
Keep up-to-date with the developments of this international manhunt following the investigation into the kidnap of 18-year-old German national Charlotte Fischer. Sun Hill and Leipzig officers have joined forces, united with the same objective. Part 1 : Episode: Proof of Life - Part 1 D.C. Terry Perkins has been working undercover at the taxi firm Thomson and Ray Cars. He has successfully uncovered a cocaine dealing operation being run from there. With his loyalty proven to owner Jimmy Thomson and manager Alan Brady, Terry aka Terry Evans was recruited onto a riskier task: the kidnap of Charlotte. She was snatched at gunpoint by Brady and driven into hiding by Perkins. Her initial abductors Thomson and Brady were arrested but so far Terry has successfully stayed with the victim. Following up on a call from the Yard, D.C.I. Jack Meadows and his team discovered the victim’s mother and step-father, Helen and Karl Wegner, had been joined by German police officers Ina Zimmermann and Hajo Trautzchke. Hajo is Godfather to Charlotte and a friend of Helen’s – that’s why she informed him as soon as she discovered her daughter was missing. At the rendezvous point in Piccadilly Circus where Thomson arranged to deliver Charlotte, she managed to pulled free from his grasp. Terry caught her but the pair where immediately caught themselves by two armed men, the kidnappers. Via telephone a ransom demand was made for 1 million Euros. The kidnapper’s voice was disguised leaving Meadows to deduce Helen and Karl must know them. Sporadic information received from Terry, who has retained his cover, indicates Viktor Hauptmann is the kidnapper who is working with Nick Carson. Terry has been recruited by Viktor to succeed Thomson.Source: TheBill.com: Case Files > Proof of Life (Part 1) Part 2 : Episode: Proof of Life - Part 2 The man hunt has ended culminating in Germany. As suspected, the kidnap of Charlotte Fischer was not for a ransom of one million Euros, but instead a massive haul of diamonds. The man ultimately responsible was not the kidnapper Viktor Hauptmann – it was someone at lot closer to home. More details are on the incident board. When undercover officers Terry Perkins and Jan Maybach landed in Leipzig with the rest of the kidnap team, their leader Viktor ordered the killing of the traitor in the group. Nick Carson, a mercenary soldier hired by Viktor was shot dead. When officers Kezia Walker and Ina Zimmerman found his dumped body the progress of the investigation leapt forward, after a photograph of Helen Wegner with her secret lover Paul Goosejohann was found on Carson's iPhone. The ransom money instructed to be left on a train was a decoy whilst a bigger heist was taking place elsewhere. Phrases like 'ranger' used by Viktor were recognised to date back to the Stasi, former East German secret police. Further digging uncovered a connection between Viktor and Karl Wegner. Back in the 80s Viktor attempted to recruit Karl into the East German secret police. Today Karl is not the rich man he once was. Between Hajo Trautzchke and Jack Meadows they pieced together the incriminating evidence and agreed Helen's lover Paul was at the centre. Karl had found out about Helen's affair and suffering from financial dire straits concocted a plan with Viktor to exploit the opportunity presented: Paul had information on high value goods shipped by his company. With that information Viktor intercepted a massive haul of diamonds, worth a lot more than a measly million Euros. Right up to the very end, the danger remained high for Terry and Jan. Still not knowing each other were undercover they didn't have anyone to trust. Attempting to save Charlotte, Terry's cover was blown. Whilst Terry talked Viktor into giving up the gun poised to kill him, Charlotte looked after herself and shot her way to safety, just as the police finally caught up with her.Source: TheBill.com: Case Files > Proof of Life (Part 2) Incident Board 36696956812